onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 657
Chapter 657 is called "Severed Head". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 39 - "Pucci the Gourmet Town - Purchase, Repair, Demolish". Short Summary On Punk Hazard, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin continue their exploration and discover that the other half of the island is actually frozen and mountainous. Meanwhile, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Franky discover a severed samurai's head (somehow still living) while in captivity. In their quest to escape their confinement, Franky blasts a way out and the group runs into a room of gigantic kids. Brook, however, is nowhere to be found. Long Summary Luffy is having fun with the disembodied legs, sticking the waist to his own and calling himself a centaur. He tells the legs that he ate dragon meat, so he has dragon powers. Robin tells Luffy that what he is doing is simply vulgar. Before Luffy can do anything else, the legs lift Luffy up and piledrive him into the ground. Usopp tells Luffy that there must be an upper body in trouble somewhere. Luffy tells Usopp he has no imagination. He is about to name the legs when they piledrive him again. Zoro calls to the others from atop a building. He points and the crew realizes they are standing right next to a lake, beyond which is a mountain range covered in ice. Usopp and Robin realize that the distress call they received was coming from the cold side of the island. Luffy is excited by this and wants to eat shaved ice. Usopp, while shouting at Zoro, senses something strange on a nearby chimney. He looks over to see a woman with wings staring at him, who then flies off as a bird. Usopp tells the others about what he saw but isn't sure about it himself. Elsewhere, Franky wakes up to the sound of Sanji kicking the wall and asks what is wrong. Nami tells him it should be obvious and Chopper tells him they are locked up. The crew tries to remember the last thing they did, and Nami realizes that whoever took them must have hit them with sleeping gas. Sanji confirms this. Franky then wonders where Brook is, and Chopper asks why someone would kidnap a skeleton. From one corner, a voice asks them if they like riddles. The group looks around for the source of the voice, and Chopper jumps back in shock. The voice is from a mouth that is one of eight pieces of a disassembled man's head. The man asks if they could put him back together. Each member gives it a shot, and they finally get pretty close, having only mixed up the hair and chin. Chopper asks him why he is alive, and the head says he doesn't know. He was cut by someone he doesn't know. Nami is reminded of Buggy. She asks if he knows where they are. The head becomes indignant, saying that Nami should behave like a proper lady. Nami picks him up by the cheek, saying he should be nicer to the people who put him back together. The head says he will sympathize with her, seeing as she has been stripped of all she had. Nami tells him that she hasn't been stripped and is wearing fashionable clothing. The head is shocked that something so revealing would be so mundane. Even still, he tells Nami he likes it, and receives a beating from her and a kick into the wall from Sanji. The head asks who the Straw Hats are, having heard they were taken from their ship. After hearing they are pirates, his attitude changes, as he cannot stand pirates. He mentions that the land is frozen, which confuses the crew. Nami explains that it is possible since she saw winter clouds from the ship, and so it must be half ice and half fire. She says they need to leave, and she and Sanji jump out of the way as Franky blasts a hole in the wall with his Radical Beam, making a hole in the wall. Sanji tells the head he should escape with them, fixing his hair and chin properly, and revealing that he is a samurai from Wano. Just then they hear voices and realize they need to hurry. Sanji tells him about the call from the guy who was cut by samurai. The head says he wouldn't pointlessly kill. He came to the island to save his son. The crew runs, taking the head with them. Sanji kicks through a door and they find themselves in a room full of gigantic children. Quick References Chapter Notes *Zambai, Kiev, Tamagon, Marumieta and Yamenahare are seen for the first time since the timeskip. *The Franky Family now works for the Galley-La Company as Zanbai's Company Union. *Bimine makes his first appearance. *It is revealed that Punk Hazard is actually a two-sided island. The first half is engulfed in flames and the other half is covered by ice. These parts are separated by a lake. *Franky, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper find the severed, but still alive, head of a samurai from Wano Country who states that he is looking for his son. *Franky, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper escape from their cell, only to end up in a nursery-like place full of gigantic children. *Luffy claiming that he gained the dragon's strength by eating it is an old urban legend where warriors would believe they would gain their opponent's strength by consuming their heart. *Brook is the only Straw Hat missing from this chapter as his current location is unknown. Characters 1: first appearance Arc Navigation